UFO Sighting
by darraq
Summary: Todd, with a friend of his that is into paranormal activies, hopes to see a spaceship is Roswell, New Mexico on the 70th anniversary of the 1st rumored sighting. However, some other kids at Wayside hear about this, and would like to see the spaceship, too...
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: This story was originally published in 2017 on another account._

In the morning of July 1, Todd was in his dining room, enjoying a bowl of Sugar Smacks cereal and orange juice for breakfast. His mother was at the table  
reading the daily newspaper. Through the corner of his eye, Todd saw an interestong article that caught his eye.

Todd: "Paranormal expert Peter Wishbone believes that an alien spaceship might show up in Roswell, New Mexico on the 70th anniversary of its first rumored  
sightings."

Todd asked his mother if he could read the newspaper after she was done with it. After she finished reading it, she then gave Todd the newspaper. Todd read  
the entire article, and then went to the telephone to call Peter Wishbone himself. Believe it or not, Peter was one of his closest friends outside of  
Wayside School.

Todd: Hello, is this Peter Wishbone?  
Peter: (on the telephone) Yes, this is Peter Wishbone speaking. Who's this?  
Todd: This is Todd, your friend, that goes to Wayside school.  
Peter: Oh, hello Todd. Nice to hear you again. Say, how are you doing at Wayside?  
Todd: Well, luckily, I'm off school for the summer. I just wanted to hear how you're doing, as well.  
Peter: I'm working on a project with one of my workers, who's also into spooky stuff, like I am. The thing is, we have to switch planes doing this, we won't  
be in Roswell for 2 days.

Todd was thinking about how cool it could be if he actually saw that spaceship, even though it was likely only a myth.

Todd: I was wondering, if I could come with you and your friend to Roswell to do this project with you. I read about your article this morning. It sounds cool, and besides, I don't have any other plans to do anyway.  
Peter: (a little hesitant) Well, you would have to ask your family first if it's okay with them. I can't just take you without proper permission. However, I will come to your house this afternoon, and if your family says it's okay, I will buy an extra ticket. Sound good?  
Todd: Yes.  
Peter: Alright, I will see you this afternoon.  
Todd: Bye, Peter.

Todd then hung up the phone. He then went to his room to get dressed, and spend the rest of the morning waiting for Peter to show up. Finally, after he and his mother finished lunch, the doorbell rang. Todd's mother opened the door to see that it was Peter. Todd's mother has orange hair like her son does and is wearing a blue dress with sandals.

Todd's mother: Hello, how may I help you?

Peter is shown to be an Italian-American man with brown hair, a white shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

Peter: I'm Peter Wishbone, a paranormal expert and a friend of Todd. We met at a Boys and Girls Club activity, then became a team on it, and we exchanged phone numbers.  
Todd's mother: Okay, then, what's this all about?  
Peter: Todd called me this morning to have a conversation. We then talked about my trip to Roswell, New Mexico that I'm taking with one of my workers who's also into paranormal activity as well, and then he asked if he could join us on our trip. I'd say yes, however, I need your permission to see if it's alright.  
Todd's mother: Hmmm, well, Todd, will you pack some important stuff you might need.  
Todd: Yes, mom.  
Todd's mother: Peter, would you make sure you and your friend will keep my son out of danger?  
Peter: Yes, I'll make sure of it.  
Todd's mother: What exactly would you guys be doing in Roswell?  
Peter: We're going to try to see a rumored spaceship or U.F.O. which means Unidentified Flying Object, on that ranch where 70 years ago, someone in Roswell claimed to be the first person to like something like that. However, I'm hoping to see it in the sky myself, on the 70th anniversary. However, it could just be a myth. But I also thought we could do some sightseeing while we're in Roswell.  
Todd's mother: (hesitant) Well... if guess if Todd is careful, and he doesn't get in any danger, then yes, I'll allow him to go on the trip.  
Peter: Okay, Todd, you might want to pack whatever things you need, because we need to catch our flight soon.

Todd packed his things, said goodbye to his mother, then he and Peter walked out of Todd's house, and walked over to Peter's van. In one of the bushes outside Todd's house, someone was hiding in there, giggling. Peter then drove himself and Todd to the airport, where they were greeted by a Caucasian woman with black hair, a red long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown boots.

Woman: Hello, Peter, who is this young boy?  
Peter: Claire, this is one of my best friends, Todd. Todd, this is Claire Bigelow, my partner who's into spooky stuff like myself.  
Claire: Why, hi, Todd. It is a honor to meet you.  
Todd: You, too, Claire.

Todd and Claire shook hands. Claire then showed Peter a list of things to do when they get to Roswell.

Claire: I've got the list right here.  
Peter: Claire, do you mind if Todd comes along with us on our trip. His mother said it was okay, and I'm going to buy a ticket for him.  
Todd: I didn't really have anything to do this summer.  
Claire: No, I don't mind at all. You're going to have a lot of fun in Roswell, Todd.

After Peter bought a plane ticket for Todd, the three people boarded their first flight, where they would have to take a second flight to get to Roswell, New Mexico.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed in Denver, Colorado. It was now 8:00 in the morning. However, their plane would be delayed until the next morning, which means they wouldn't be in Roswell until tomorrow evening. The trio then decided to find a hotel to spend the night. After a while, they found a hotel nearby, where they decided to spend the night. The next morning, at 7:00am, they went to the airport & boarded the second flight they had to take to Roswell. On the plane, Peter was working on his notebook while Claire had a conversation with Todd to get to know him better.

Claire: So, Todd what is it that you and your friends do at Wayside school?  
Todd: Well, one weird thing is that every day, our teacher Ms. Jewels sends me home on the kindergarden bus at noon every day, even though I'm well behaved. It has something to do with an incident in kindergarden that I'd rather not talk about.  
Claire: Okay, Todd. Well, you'll definitely won't have anything like that on our trip.  
Todd: We'll that's good to know.  
Claire: I've seen some pictures of Wayside. How did it get built?  
Todd: From what I heard, the construction crew meant to built the school one story with 30 classrooms. However, they instead built the school 30 stories high, with a classroom on each floor.  
Claire: Wow! Can you tell me about the friends you have there?  
Todd: Okay. Here are some of them. One of them, Maurecia, is a fast roller skater and a hall monitor. She usually tells me that she had a crush on me by punching me.  
Claire: Ouch, really?  
Todd: Believe me, that happens most of the time. Outside of school, she did something really noble. Along with a friend of hers, named Joy a found a bag with $22,000 inside. Joy wanted to keep it, but Maurecia convinced her they needed to return the money to its rightful owner. So, they took the money to the police station, and the person who lost the bag of money called the police station and claimed it a few days later. Additionally, she loves ice cream a lot, no matter what flavor.  
Claire: This Maurceia seems like a really nice person even though she's tough.  
Todd: Also, there's Dana, the smartest and down-to-earth kid at Wayside. She also holds the perfect attendance record there for showing up for the most days in a row. She's still extending that record today.  
Claire: Very interesting.  
Todd: Next, there's Myron, also an assistant hall monitor to Maurecia who continuously tries to become our class president, though he still didn't get that yet. He once tried to have a pretend twin brother named Normy to fool the entire class into believing it, so he could become class president. He even passed off a cabbage as his baby brother. He doesn't have a brilliant mind, but never less does mean well.  
Claire: (laughing uproariously) I'm sorry, but it's just hilarious how weird this Wayside school is.  
Todd: You think that's weird? There's Jenny, a daredevil student who ride her bike up and down Wayside, doing extreme stunts. Her and Maurecia once tried to prove their love to me by riding rails jumping over me while doing it!  
Claire: (concerned) Doesn't that seem a little dangerous?  
Todd: It's a lot dangerous. Also, one of the students, Stephen, dresses like an elf every day for school, even when it's not Halloween.  
Claire: Stephen must really love his elf costume, right?  
Todd: Apparently. Also, there's a girl in my class named Shari. She's definitely active outside of Wayside. However, at Wayside, she sleeps in class all the time. She's either saving her energy to do the extreme activities with her family outside of school, or she has no time to sleep because of it. She also once brought a hobo to school for show and tell. Ms. Jewels believes that Shari learns better when she sleeps.  
Claire: (sarcastically) Wow, how interesting.  
Todd: Here are some other kids: John, who always stands upside down with his hands, Kathy, who doesn't seem to like anybody, Three different children in class with the same name, Eric-  
Claire: Alright, Todd, pretty much all of your classmates are weird.  
Todd: I know, but so are the adults. The principal of Wayside, Kidswatter, usually calls me by my address instead of my name.

After that conversation, Todd and Claire stayed quiet while Peter was still writing in the notebook. Later, the plane landed at the Roswell International Air Center at a little after 6:00pm. After stopping at a fast food restaurant to have hamburgers, the gang went to the Days Inn hotel in Roswell to settle down. Peter then talked about their plans.

Peter: Okay, Todd, Claire is going to read the list of things that we'll be seeing here in Roswell.

Claire got out her list.

Claire: Tomorrow, we will be visiting the town of Roswell, where we will some attractions, alien-themed stores, museums, and more! Then on July 4, Independence Day, it's a very special day. We will be spending the whole day at the Bottomless Lakes State Park, where we will go swimming, have a huge cookout, and then we'll get to see the fireworks over there at night. On July 5, first we'll go to the McDonald's Flying Saucer restaurant to have lunch, then we'll go visit the Bitter Lake National Refuge for birds. On July 6, we'll take a tour of the Walker Air Force Base. And on the last day, July 7, the big one, we will go to the site that the 1st rumored spaceship sighting was to celebrate its 70th anniversary. Maybe we might see that rumored spaceship ourselves.  
Todd: (excited) Wow, all of this sounds like fun.  
Peter: It is. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a big week planned.

Todd, Peter, and Claire then went to bed. Little did they know that they would receive some unexpected guests tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning of July 3. Everybody was starting to wake up. They suddenly heard a knock on the door.

Peter: (in bed, looking at the digital clock) It's almost 7:30, I wonder who could that could be this early? (gets out of bed, and looked through the door's  
peephole to see several children outside) Couldn't these kids have waited until after we had breakfast first?

Peter then opened the door to see... the children of Wayside school outside.

Dana: Hello, there. This must be the hotel suite where Todd is staying at?

Claire then stepped in.

Claire: Yes, it is. Who are you kids and what are you doing here?  
Myron: Why, we are from Wayside, Todd's school.

Todd overheard the conversation and went to check it out for himself.

Todd: (hesitantly) Listen, I'm happy that all of you came over here, but how did you know exactly what hotel we would be staying at? And most importantly, how did  
you get here and did you let your families know about this?

Maurecia: (romantically) Oh, Todd, it's pretty sweet of you to ask that question.

Maurecia then immediately punches Todd and he falls to the floor. Peter and Claire help him up.

Peter: I guess this is tough love for you, huh?  
Todd: You could say that.  
Maurecia: Anyway, here's how we all got here...

Flashback:

Two days earlier, Maurecia is shown to be the person hiding in the bushes and giggling outside Todd's house. When she overheard that Todd was going to Roswell,  
New Mexico for the next week, she quickly roller-skated to her friend Jenny, and explained the situation to her.

Jenny: Wow, that's amazing Sister Mo! I can't believe that Todd is going to see a spaceship!  
Maurecia: Unfortunately, I think he'll be lonely in Roswell, so could you give me a ride there?  
Jenny: Definitely! But I need to get some supplies for us first.  
Maurecia: And we also have to let our families know where we're going.

Both Jenny and Maurecia then got supplies for the trip, then informed their families they were going on a long trip.

Jenny: Well, easier said than done! Sister Mo, are you ready for the longest trip we've ever taken?  
Maurecia: You know it!

Both Jenny and Maurecia then got on the bike, then both of them shouted "Wheels Extreme!", and rode off towards Roswell.

Flashback ends.

Maurecia: I though that my Todd would be lonely. (smiles lovingly at Todd)  
Jenny: Plus, seeing an alien spaceship is going to be really cool!  
Peter: Okay, I can understand how you two got here. (then turns to Myron, Dana, Stephen & a sleeping Shari) But how did you four kids get here?

Flashback:

Myron and Dana were walking on the sidewalk as they saw Jenny and Mauceria riding down the road. Dana calls out to them.

Dana: Hey, what's happening?  
Maurecia: We're going to Roswell, New Mexico because Todd might be all by himself over there. So I figured that I might need to go out there to keep him company.  
Jenny: Also, there's a spaceship that's visiting that city!

Mauceria and Jenny resumed driving off. Dana had an interesting idea.

Dana: Myron, what if we go to Roswell and snap a photo of that spaceship ourselves? Then Wayside would get recognition for descovering an extraterrestrial!  
Myron: Wow, that would be great, Dana. It would be all over the news! (confused) What does that word you just said mean?  
Dana: "Extraterrestrial" is another name for creatures in outer space, like aliens.

Stephen, holding the hand of a sleeping Shari, both walk up to Dana and Myron.

Stephen: What would be all over the news?  
Myron: Todd is going to Roswell, a city that's in New Mexico, to see an alien spaceship. And if we get a picture of it, think of it, think of how great it would  
be if aliens and other fictional beings are real after all!  
Dana: Say, Stephen, how would you and Shari like to come with us?  
Stephen: Okay! With my elf costume on, I could look like I blend in. What do you think, Shari? (looks at Shari, who's still asleep, but nods lightly) I think Shari's up to it.  
Dana: Alright, let's ask our parents, then go to the bus station to buy tickets.

After the four kids get permission from their parents, they boarded a direct bus to Roswell.

Flashback ends.

Peter: So, your parents were okay with it?  
Dana: Yeah, I usually write a long note if I'm going away from town for a while.  
Maurecia: I just told my family I'm going to Roswell to see an alien spaceship, and my 6 brothers said "Keep back from the spaceship or you'll get abducted!" as a  
joking manner.  
Stephen: My parents were cool with it, because every day is Halloween for me.  
Todd: I bet it comes from wearing the elf costume every day?  
Stephen: Yep!  
Peter: I like to know if any of you have a ride back home after the week is over?, because I can't leave any of you stranded here.  
Maurecia: Me and Jenny usually ride all over town, so we'll just ride it back home, since we already came here riding it.  
Dana: And the bus tickets we have are roundtrip bus tickets, which means we can just board a bus back home.

At this moment, Shari, who been sleeping the entire time, wakes up.

Shari: (waking up, and mumbling) Huh?... Are we in Roswell yet?

Everybody was stunned to see that Shari woke up, and asked a question, since most of the time in Wayside school, she was sleeping.

Claire: Now, wait just a minute, Shari. Todd said you're usually asleep in class. You were just asleep right now and waking up, but you knew you would be coming here?  
Shari: Yeah, believe it or not, while I was asleep, I knew where Stephen and I was going. Also, I had a long sleep all night on the bus over here. However, because  
I slept all the time back at Wayside, my other 4 senses kicked in, and I developed a way to learn while still asleep. I can't remember when Myron used me as his  
friend to make Dana jealous, (Myron looks nervous) or when me and Jenny were partners in the Wayside Games. (Jenny smiles) And speaking of you, Maurecia (stares at  
Maurecia seriously, while Maurecia looks nervous) I overheard some of those nicknames you gave me.  
Maurecia: (nervously) What nicknames?  
Shari: Oh, just that you told the class that I was "Sleeping Beauty". Or how about the fact that on occasion, you passed by my desk and called me "Rip Van Shari"?!  
(walks towards Maurecia angrily, while Mauceria back away from her and hid behind Todd)  
Maurecia: (hesitantly) Listen, I'm sorry, Shari. I didn't know that you could still hear me. I won't make fun of you anymore. Please don't beat me up!  
Shari: (mischeivously smiling) Well, I guess I can let it slide this time. But next time I won't be so easy on you! (Mauceria looks nervously at Shari)

After everyone had breakfast, they got ready to see the city.

Peter: Okay is everybody all set to go?  
Everyone: Yeah!  
Peter: Jenny, could you and Maurecia follow us on your bike on our outings?, because I can't fit all of you in our rental van.  
Jenny: You got it, Brother P! (she and Maurecia ran downstairs to wait for the others, while Peter got everyone else in the van that he rented while in Roswell)  
Peter: Alright, let's get started.  
Jenny/Maurecia: Wheels extreme!

Peter then drove the van into the town with most of the team while Jenny and Maurecia followed close behind on the bike. They rode through Roswell, bought some  
souvenirs at an alien-themed museum and took a tour at the museum. When they got back, everybody was exhausted.

Todd: Wow! It's not even dinnertime yet, and I am exhausted!  
Mauceria (lovingly) But Todd, we'll have even more fun tomorrow (punches Todd, which sends him across the room)

After the group had dinner, they watched TV for a while, then decided to go to bed. There were two beds in the hotel room for Peter and Claire, while Todd and the  
other kids brought sleeping bags with them. Everyone went to sleep, thinking about what fun they were going to have the following day.


	4. Chapter 4

Todd got up in the early hours of the next morning to use the bathroom before getting back to bed. However, Mauceria, who overheard the toilet flushing, woke up  
and stopped him from getting back to his sleeping bag.

Mauceria: Todd, what where you doing up this early?  
Todd: I had to go to the bathroom.  
Mauceria: Are you sure you didn't write anything about me in there?

Todd had a more interesting question to ask Mauceria.

Todd: Mauceria, I forgot to ask this question, but why were you hiding in a bush outside my house, and how did you find out where I live?  
Mauceria: Well, since Mr. Kidswatter always called you by your address, "344 South Fairview" rather than your name, I found out where you lived, and I hide outside  
the bushes by your house every Saturday morning for the past few weeks, since Wayside school is on summer vacation, and you told me that your ride your bike down  
the street at that time, so I hid there to watch you. Well, except for this Saturday because you didn't come out after lunch, where I heard you and Peter explain  
your plans to go to Roswell. So I decided to follow you here, because I'd think you'd feel pretty sad if I wasn't there with you. (looks at him lovingly)

Todd looked at Mauceria in a strange manner and went back to sleep, while Mauceria did the same thing a few minutes later. A little while later, Peter and Claire  
woke everybody up for breakfast, and then got ready to go to Bottomless Lakes State Park. Before they went, an argument about food took place.

Jenny: Brother P., would you and Sister C. be stopping at a fast-food restaurant or a pizza place on the way to the Park?  
Claire: Why, no. What makes you think that we're going to be stopping to pick up food?  
Shari: Because camp food is gross. (Dana immediately looks at her)  
Dana: Shari, I been told you ate cooked food while we were snowed in.  
Shari: Yes, because we were snowed in, and we had to survive! Also, we were trapped into Wayside. In this case, we're actually going to eat food that's cooked outside.  
Peter: So, you're telling me that you won't eat food cooked outside?  
Mauceria: Yes. Believe me, I'm still trying to refrain myself from talking about our cafeteria lady Miss Mush's cooking. I'm hoping you guys get us real food before  
we go to the park.

Both Peter and Claire were incredibly angry about how the girls would insult them by stating they wouldn't eat food cooked at the park, and wanted them to buy food  
at the restaurant. Peter firmly stated his own opinion on this loud and clear.

Peter: Okay, everybody, listen up! (all the Wayside kids immediately yelped and stood up) We're going to have dinner at the state park. If you do not want to eat the  
food we're cooking, you don't have to eat it. However, I'm not going to stop and spend money to buy food at restaurant because you hate that we're cooking outside.  
Especially since I had some unexpected visitors on such short notice. (looks at the kids, who look nervous) So you either eat the food we're cooking, or you go hungry.  
Any questions?

All the kids seemed to get the message seriously.

Myron: (nervously) No, I think we're good with the camp food.  
Claire: Wonderful. Okay, everybody, let's head out!

Everybody then went to Bottomless Lakes State Park. The group walked around the park, looked at all the birds, got to feed the ducks at the lake, and even took some  
pictures. Later, the big cookout happened. Everyone ate as much as they could. Even the three tomboy girls had to admit the food from the cookout was good.

Jenny: These are terrific! (eating a hot dog)  
Mauceria: Wow, this is delicious! (eating a hamburger)  
Shari: For once, I have to say the camp food is not bad! Thanks, Peter. (eating barbequed ribs)  
Peter: My pleasure, everybody! (eating a steak)

After the cookout, everybody got to see the fireworks in the sky. Everybody agreed that it was a spectular thing to see, especially since they were watching them  
in Bottomless Lakes State Park. After the fireworks were over...

Myron: (yawning) Guys, I'm tired.  
Dana: (also yawning) So am I.  
Claire: Should we go back to the hotel?

Everybody agreed. After they got back to the hotel, everyone went to sleep to get some energy, for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now July 5. After breakfast, everybody decided to hang out in the hotel suite for a while.

Myron: Hey everybody, check this out! (stands on one foot while balancing a book on his head. The book falls down in seconds. Everybody laughs.)  
Dana: I think I might do that a little longer than Myron.  
Myron: Why don't you prove it?

Dana grabbed the same book, placed it on her head, and believe it or not, kept that pose longer than Myron. She eventually lost her balance and the book dropped.

Peter: (checking his watch) Dana, you held on to that pose for over a minute!  
Jenny: (patting Dana on her back) Brilliant work, Sister D!  
Myron: (grumbling to himself) She just had better skill.

Later, before everybody went to haved lunch at the McDonald's flying saucer, Shari wanted to talk to Mauceria privately. Both of them went into the bathroom.

Mauceria: Shari, let me just say that I didn't mean to-  
Shari: I'm not asking to speak to you because of that. I'm asking if you ever saw Todd do something extreme before, like you, me, and Jenny have done?  
Mauceria: Well, to be honest, there was that one time when Todd rode off the ramp that me and Jenny were competing on. Other than that, I don't think I've seen Todd do anything extreme.  
Shari: Tell all of our classmates about this, and we'll continue the conversation at McDonald's. But don't tell Todd what we're doing just yet.  
Mauceria: (confused) Uhhh, Okay.

At that moment...

Peter: Is everybody already dressed?  
All the kids: Yeah!  
Claire: Then let's go have lunch at the McDonald's flying saucer!

All the kids cheered. They all went out of the hotel, and then drive to the McDonald's flying saucer. On the ride there, Mauceria whispered to Dana to tell  
everybody but Todd that Shari wanted to talk to them at the restaurant. After everyone order their meals and finished their food. Shari then talked to the kids away from Todd about her plan.

Shari: I think we should show Todd the joy of being extreme.  
Jenny: How are we going to do that?  
Shari: Do you guys have any ideas for extreme things?  
Myron: Playing an instrument up your nose?  
Shari: (flatly) No.  
Dana: Trying to be on time for an event?  
Shari: Closer, Dana, but something else...  
Mauceria: Roller skating?  
Shari: That's it! Mauceria, did you bring an extra pair of roller blades with you?  
Mauceria: (shows a pair of roller blades) I never leave home without them!  
Shari: Stephen, after Peter and Claire go to sleep tonight, you try to convince Todd to come outside.  
Stephen: You can count on me!

The gang then went to the Bitter Lake National Refuge to see the area, walk around, and look at the lakes there. It was soon night when they got back to the hotel.  
After Peter and Claire went to bed. Stephen, Dana, Myron, Mauceria, Jenny and Shari put their plan in action.

Stephen: Todd, could you please come with me outside for a minute?  
Todd: Okay, but why do you want me to go outside?  
Stephen: It's a surprise. (smiles micheviously)

Todd walked outside to the hotel's back area with Stephen, where we saw the whole gang standing there, next to a small 2 ft. skate ramp.

Shari: Todd, all of us, well, mostly me, feel like you need that spark of extreme adrenline rush. We borrowed this small ramp from the manager, and we would like you to test it out.  
Mauceria: I also bought an extra pair of roller skates and helmet so my dear Todd won't get hurt. (dresses Todd in the helmet and roller skates, then punches him immediately thereafter, which sends him flying)  
Shari: Anyway, here are the instructions how to do this. skate in a long line, build up that speed, then skate up that small ramp, then land perfectly.  
Todd: That's all I have to do.  
Jenny: (nodded) That's it.

Todd looked at the length he had to skate. He then felt nervous and started sweating.

Todd: What if I miss the ramp and fall down?  
Shari: Just focus on the path, skate down the ramp, and just land perfectly. We're all behind you.

Todd was still unsure whether or not he wanted to go through with it. At that moment, Dana began chanting his name...

Dana: Todd, Todd,...

Then Myron...

Myron: Todd, Todd,...

Then everybody joined in...

Everybody: Todd! Todd! Todd!

With that, Todd had the confidence and courage to go for it. He started to skate... he then sped up as he was nearing the small ramp... the adrenline kicked in... he then skated up the small ramp and landed perfectly! The kids were at first stunned... then we're cheering wildly for Todd.

Dana: You did it!  
Jenny: That was superb!  
Myron: Wow, you flew through that ramp!  
Shari: I told you that there was nothing to worry about. I think I know what to say... (looks to Mauceria and Jenny)  
Shari/Jenny/Mauceria: Extreme! (Mauceria punches Todd)

Todd smiled in satisfaction as he had that extreme rush to skate on the ramp. Shortly after, the kids went to sleep. Todd was going to sleep well after conquering the ramp.


	6. Chapter 6

It was July 6, the day before the rumored UFO sighting. After last night, Todd was feeling great after showing himself that he was extreme. The gang were getting ready to go to the Roswell Army Air Field. However, Peter and Claire had a unexpected announcement for them.

Peter: We were keeping this a surprise, but I think it's best if we tell you guys now.  
Claire: We found out that the Roswell Army Air Field was renamed the Roswell International Air Center. But it's still the same place that we're going to tour today!  
Peter: Also, it's near the area that were going to be at tomorrow, where that first UFO sighting is!

All the kids cheered when they heard that statement.

Peter: So after visiting the Air Center, I'd thought we'd celebrate by going to the Cattle Baron Steak and Seafood restaurant for dinner. And tomorrow, we will be checking out of Days Inn, and we'll be camping out at that site by the Air Center, because we'll be spending the entire day there, keeping an eye out for that spaceship!  
Jenny: (excitedly) Will you be cooking some of your barbequed food there?  
Peter: Why, yes, I will be. I see that you liked my cooking, right?  
Shari: I'm willing to eat food cooked outside if it's you and Claire doing it.

Peter and Claire smiles at Jenny and Shari's satisfaction to their cooking.

Maurecia: Also, could I add that I also would like to try those barbequed ribs that Shari had. She told me that they were good.  
Claire: Okay, okay. We'll get some more of that food at the store. Now, before we go to the Air Center, does anybody have any questions?  
Myron: Yes. In one of the gift shops we visited, I saw this monster mask. It looked pretty cool. Could we please go see it one more time, please?  
Peter: (pondering) Okay, I'll think about it.

The gang then left the hotel and headed to the Roswell International Air Center. When they got there, they decided to check out the Walker Base museum, where they learned about the history of the site, and after that, the gang took a tour if the airport where they saw the various aircrafts the site is known for. After the tour and activities were over, Peter and Claire had something important to everybody.

Peter: Guys, let me just say that this trip has been amazing with all of you, no matter what.  
Claire: I definitely loved having all of you join us on this vacation.

After spending the whole day at the Air Center, they all went to the Cattle Baron Steak and Seafood restaurant, and had a huge dinner. After that, they went back to the hotel to get ready for bed.

Peter: Everybody get a good night sleep tonight...  
Claire: (continues) ...because tomorrow, we will be checking out of here, and we're going to be spending the whole day at the place where that first rumored spaceship sighting was!

All the kids cheered quietly not to disturb the other guests at the hotel. Before it was time for bed, the kids at Wayside wanted to Todd. Todd then listened to what they wanted to say...

Stephen: Todd, we did have some things that were odd about us, but we're all glad you and your two friends allowed us to spend the vacation with you.  
Dana: I learned a little more of what this town is about.  
Myron: There's also the fact that there's many great places to do here.  
Jenny: Todd, that leap of faith you did last night was incredible!  
Shari: (smiling) I'll have to give you credit for one thing, Todd. You truly are extreme.  
Todd: Wow, Shari, I'm actually going to miss talking to you after this. When I see you again when I get home, you're going to be sleeping all the time.  
Shari: Actually, I'm awake after school hours. If you want to hang out with me and my family, give me a call. (holds her hand out)  
Todd: (happily) Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. (shakes Shari's hand)  
Maurecia: Todd, I'd just like to say... that took a lot of bravery to do that skate jump. I believe I have something to give you. (he expects the worst, thinking that Maurecia would punch him again. Instead, she gives him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush)  
Todd: (blushing) Wow.

Todd decided to go talk to Peter and Claire, and check how they were doing.

Todd: Peter, about that statement you made earlier, are you and Claire really happy that I came on your trip, even though my classmates ended up finding out where we were going?  
Peter: Todd, we're glad that you wanted to come with us. Believe it or not, were actually having more fun with you and the other kids here.

The students of Wayside had heard the conversation, and also wanted to talk about it.

Dana: Do you really mean that?  
Claire: Of course. We might have had a few extra people come along, but that doesn't mean we didn't enjoy the time we had with all of you.  
Peter: But next time, if you do hear about a trip we're taking, could you please let me know in advance that you want to come with us?  
Maurecia: We'll keep that in mind.

Shortly after that conversation, it was time to go to bed. Peter and Claire remind the kids to get a good night's rest for tomorrow's big day. They all brushed their teeth, and then they went to bed, sleeping in excitement for the big day that could be historic and about to come.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now July 7, the day of the spaceship sighting. After enjoying a good breakfast, the gang checked out of the Days Inn hotel that morning. However, Peter wanted  
to stop somewhere else first.

Peter: Myron, do you remember that gift store you saw in town?  
Myron: (looking through the town) I see it. There it is!

Peter drove to the gift shop, told everyone to wait for him while he went into the gift store, then a few minutes later, he came out of the store with a monster mask.

Peter: (holding the mask) Is this what you wanted to see yesterday?  
Myron: Yes! (takes the mask and looks at it)  
Peter: I bought it for you, since it seemed you really liked that mask.  
Myron: Thanks, Peter. This is something I can wear to a Halloween party.  
Peter: (jokingly) Well, don't wear it tonight at the site where we're going. You might scare the creatures in the ship.

Peter then drove the crew to the site when the first reported UFO sighting took place, while Jenny and Mauceria follow behind them riding the bike. The first rumored  
spaceship sighting was near a ranch outside Roswell in Corona, a nearby town in New Mexico. A lot of food for the outside barbeque that they were going to have was  
packed in the trunk. They approached the site, and began setting up camp. While Peter and Claire were doing that, Stephen approached them with a question.

Stephen: Would you guys be famous after you get a picture of the alien spaceship?  
Peter: Stephen, we don't know if that story is just a rumor or not. I can't guarantee if we'll see anything. That's why me & Claire are here to prove is extraterrestrial  
life does exist. If it does, then I wouldn't know the public is going to take this.  
Stephen: Oh.

Later that day, for dinner, the gang had a huge barbequed feast. Shortly after that, the sun set down and it was nighttime. Everyone then kept an eye out for that  
spaceship. A long time passed as they were still searching. Myron decided to break that silence.

Myron: When are we going to see that spaceship?  
Dana: (holding a camera) Yeah, I'm waiting to take a picture of it.  
Todd: What time is it?  
Peter: (checking his watch) It's almost 10:00.  
Jenny: I thought that spaceship would be flying here by now.  
Claire: Listen, kids, we never said if it was real or not.  
Maurecia: Yes, but I really want to see a UFO.  
Stephen: I guess the only thing we can do is continue to stay awake and hope to catch sight of whether or not there's a real spaceship.

The gang continued to search the skies. Around 11:30pm, some of the kids were getting sleepy. Maurecia was getting to stay awake...

Maurecia: I think I'll take a short nap. (goes into one of the tents and falls asleep)

Myron was soon to follow...

Myron: I'm starting to feel tired. (goes into a tent and falls asleep)

Dana was also starting to feel fatigued...

Dana: (approaching Shari) Shari, could you take a picture of the spaceship if you see it. I need to rest for a while. (gives Shari her camera)  
Shari: Sure thing.

Dana then went inside a tent and feel asleep as well.

Shari: I plan to stay awake to catch that spaceship.  
Todd: I'm going to do the same.

Shari, Todd, Peter, and Claire stayed up for a very long time, hoping to see that spaceship. Eventually, Todd got tired and went to sleep is his tent. A little  
while later, Shari also got tired and ended up going in her tent to sleep, leaving only Peter and Claire. A little while later, when they were just above to give  
up and go to sleep themselves, they saw a flash in the sky.

Peter: I have a hunch that the UFO might be here! Claire, get the video camera!  
Claire: I'm on it!

Claire runs to a tent, and grabs a video camera. Suddenly, the kids who were sleeping, awoke hearing that because it was loud. Along with Peter & Claire, they saw  
the flash in the sky. Also, some beeping noises were coming closer. The flash then morphed into a spaceship. Everyone stared at it in awe. After five seconds, the  
spaceship took off into the sky and back into space.

Peter: Claire, did you get the footage of that ship?  
Claire: Oops. Sorry I was too caught up with excitement that I forgot to record it.  
Peter: Dana, did you take a picture of the ship?  
Dana: (shocked) Oh, no! Sorry, I was too excited about seeing the UFO that I left my camera back in the tent.  
Stephen: (sadly) I guess this means that nobody will believe us now, because we didn't get footage of extraterrestrial life in space.

Peter then thought of something very important.

Peter: (happy) You know what, guys? It doesn't matter what other people think or not. We actually saw the spaceship.  
Myron: (sad) But we couldn't get any film of it.  
Peter: The whole point of coming to Roswell was to see if the UFO sighting was a myth or not. I just realized if we tell the public about this, or show footage of  
the ship, it could get crazy.  
Claire: Peter's right. The city is most famous for that rumored UFO site. While we could get popular, the town could get very crowded as a result of this.  
Peter: Other people who may want to see the spaceship might not get to see it, because the field would continously become too crowded for them to do it. There could  
also be other scientists or adventurers who would also want to study if there's a real spaceship or not.  
Todd: Both Peter and Claire are right, guys. It's best to leave this a mystery for other people.  
Claire: Everyone, think of the vacation we had here together! The cookouts, exploring the city, seeing the spaceship ourselves, though without footage, no one would  
believe us. Myron, you got that monster mask you thought was cool. Also, I heard that you three girls (points to Jenny, Shari, and Mauceria) taught Todd how to be his  
extreme self.  
Todd: (chuckles sheepishly) Yeah, I kind if told Peter and Claire about it.  
Shari: (shrugs) Well, it was nothing, really.  
Peter: The point is, we've had more fun learning about Roswell than just seeing the spaceship.  
Jenny: I have to admit, this was a lot of fun.  
Maurecia: And I got to spend more with Todd than I ever had at Wayside! (she punches Todd)  
Dana: I definitely now have something to write about the town!  
Stephen: This was great and spooky at the same time!  
Peter: Now, tomorrow, we're going back home, so I suggest we all get some sleep right now.

Everybody went back to their tents to sleep. While they couldn't get a photograph of it, they were happy the saw the spaceship themselves. They all had a great vacation,  
and for them, they were sad to see it end.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day, July 8, it was time for everyone to go home. When they were riding to the airport, everyone decided to say their goodbyes.  
Peter: Well, everyone, thank you guys for a fun vacation. I know I won't forget it.  
Claire: Me, neither. I hope to see you kids again in the future. Maybe Peter and I might visit Wayside school when it opens again after summer vacation's over.  
Myron: I know that I won't forget this, even though we couldn't get any film of that spaceship.  
Dana: I'm certainly going to ask Ms. Jewels if both of you could come visit Wayside!  
Shari: When school starts again, I'm going to ask my parents if I can take a break from our activities on Thursday so I can be wide awake Friday at school.  
Myron: I thought Ms. Jewels said you learn more when you're asleep?  
Shari: (smiles) Yes, but I feel like I might learn a little more when I'm awake.  
Stephen: Okay, we need to go to the bus station so we can board our bus home.  
Dana: Peter, we're coming near the bus station. Just go to the next street and turn left.

Peter then drove the direction that Dana asked for, and they were soon at the bus station. Peter and Claire asked Dana, Myron, Stephen, and Shari if they had  
their return tickets back home. All of them said that they did. The four children then waved goodbye, then got on a bus back home. Peter and Claire then turned  
to Jenny and Maurecia, who were riding on the bike that was behind their van.

Claire: You sure you guys know the way back?  
Jenny: Believe me, Sister C., I rode around Wayside school, and around town. Also, Sister Mo knew the directions to get to Roswell, so yes, we know the way back  
home.  
Peter: Just keep yourselves out of trouble.  
Maurecia: Oh, Todd! I can't wait until we're back at Wayside. I definitely think we're a little closer after this trip. (goes to Todd and punches him slightly)  
Todd: Maurecia, next time, please knock on my front door if you want to see me, rather than hide in my front yard.  
Maurecia: Okay, I'll try to remember that.  
Jenny: We'll be seeing you guys.

Peter, Claire, and Todd waved goodbye as Maurecia got on Jenny's bike, and they both shouted...  
Jenny/Maurecia: Wheels extreme!  
Jenny and Maurecia then took off for home.

Claire: We should get going, because there's a direct flight back home, and we won't make it if we're late!

Peter then drove to the airport with Claire and Todd. The three made it to the airport to catch the direct flight back home. When they returned that night, the three  
of them went to Todd's house, where Todd's mother greeted them.

Todd's mother: Hello, guys! (hugs Todd and kisses him on his forehead) How was the trip?

Todd: It was a fun experience.  
Peter: (to Todd's mother) I'd like you to meet my partner, Claire Bigelow.

Todd's mother and Claire shook hands.

Todd: My classmates at Wayside somehow found out where I was going in Roswell, and showed up to our hotel.  
Todd's mother: (amazed) Oh, my.  
Todd: But it wasn't all bad. One of my classmates, Shari, who regularly sleeps in class, was more awake because of the excitement of this trip.  
Todd's mother: Wow, that's great.  
Todd: I also managed to talk things out with one of my classmates who has a crush on me.  
Todd's mother: Well, you must be tired after that long vacation, so how about you have dinner, and go to bed early tonight?  
Todd: Okay. Give me a minute. (turns to Peter and Claire, and hugs them) Thank you both for a fun vacation I'll never forget.

Peter and Claire hugged Todd back.

Peter: You're welcome, Todd.  
Claire: We should meet again in the future.  
Todd: (excited) We will. Goodbye, and again, thank you!

Peter and Claire both said goodbye to Todd and left the house. That night, after a huge dinner, Todd went to bed, sleeping soundly, in excitement and dreaming about  
the adventures with the Wayside students who weren't just his classmates, but his friends as well.

**The End**


End file.
